Naughty Mike
by Custom Ink
Summary: This takes place after the events of the MiniKinds "Prank Pixie Panic!", regarding one of my favorite TwoKinds characters, Mike. If you haven't read it yet, this might contain some spoilers. Rated M for sexual content, although I made it as subtle as possible. The way I twisted the words (hopefully) make sense enough that the mental images I'm trying to project is there.
1. Chapter 1

Mike looks at his image in the mirror, turning around to see, once again, the heart-shaped fur pattern on his butt. He was definitely transformed into a girl again, no thanks to that pesky pixie.

"Man… Why me…?" Mike said, sighing. He reaches up and cups one of his newly attained breasts in one hand and blushes, looking to the side awkwardly as she lightly touches his boob.

"I… Shouldn't really be doing this, but…"

He glances around in his room, and checks to see that the door is closed. His heart beats wildly, as he sits down on the bed. An idea comes across his mind, and he goes over to prop the mirror against it. Taking a seat on the bed, he views himself in the mirror. Blushing, he swallows hard and moves his hand down his now-female chest, down his white belly, between his legs.

No male member greeted his hand as he moved his hand there, and instead he felt his new feminine parts.

"Okay… So…?"

Mike glances at the mirror, and sees his perplexed expression. He shakes his head quickly, trying to calm himself down. He felt excited, nervous, but not at all in the "mood" to do what he was thinking of doing.

Taking a deep breath, he moves his middle finger over his woman hole. He felt incredibly dirty, as if he was experiencing something forbidden to men. Then again, Evals did make it a point, once upon a time, that if he ever turned into a girl, the first thing he'd do after the initial shock was masturbate, to know what that felt like.

"I'll do this… Then maybe tell Evals how it felt…"

Evals was in Kat's body right now, but Eric is making sure he's not doing anything to her body, and so is Kat.

He takes a few more deep breaths, before moving his finger up and down his crotch, lightly caressing his genitalia. The sensation sent a shiver down his spine, and he could feel the effects of arousal. In his embarrassment earlier, he had kept his legs together to hide his feminine parts, his knees up to his chest. But now, as his fingers sensually rubbed and his body began to relax while simultaneously asking for more, Mike had put his legs down, his paws on the ground, his legs spread apart.

Looking at himself in the mirror, seeing the lewd image he was displaying to himself, he can't help but feel more aroused. He briefly wonders if this makes him a narcissist, but now was not the time. Pulling a pillow up behind him, he lies back and spreads his legs further apart to get a view of his reflection again.

Was he really masturbating to his female image?

Technically yes, but for whatever reason he had earlier, they seemed so far away now.

With his free hand, he cups a boob and squeezes it gently. Earlier, it had felt awkward to touch his breasts because they weren't naturally his. But now, it felt luscious. He puts his finger up to the corner of his mouth and nibbles on it. He catches a glimpse of his reflection, his face turning red, as he moves his fingers faster, rubbing merely the outer "lips" of his womanly self.

Slowing down, to ensure that the session be longer and more ecstatic, he pulls his finger up to his mouth and licks it, sucking on his fingers wet with his own fluids. His other hand goes down to replace the one he had retracted and he tastes himself as he moves his fingers once more.

After licking his fingers "clean", he reaches down and with both hands, spreads his woman's-part open, and looks at his reflection to better view the faint pink inner walls. The sight aroused him so much more, that he had to keep going. He sucks on his finger, getting lubed up with his saliva, as his other hand pleasured him to keep him wet. After a few seconds, he slowly pushes his finger in, biting his lower lip. It felt increasingly hot inside of him. He can sense his temperature rising even more, as his womanly part clamped down on his finger, making it hard, but not impossible, to move it in and out in a rhythm.

"Ohhh… Ahh…"

Mike throws his head back, breathing heavily, gasping every now and then between the pauses he took before pushing back into himself.

_Was this how girls did it?_ He wonders. His mind wanders, as his now-female instincts began to take hold. He started to imagine things, giving himself images he would not usually think about. The hormonal effects of his feminine parts were getting to his head, and his mind wandered into thoughts of Keidran men breeding with his female body.

What masculinity his mind had left was disgusted at the thoughts. He wanted the thoughts to stop swirling in his head, screaming, to stop filling him with unrealistic desires.

Until, at one point, his thoughts landed on Evals.

_No…! I…_

He didn't want to, but the image was there, taking root into his imaginations. Whatever was left of the male Fox Keidran Mike, was lost in the swirl of female emotions, hormones, and lust. Evals' scent was not only present in the room, but heavy, practically intoxicating. The Dog Keidran had visited and stayed here more often than not. It wasn't a rare thing for either of them, being the best of friends.

Now, "she" wanted Evals. "She" wanted him pressed against him, his canine scent, his heavy breath, and his muscled body, pressed up against "her" body, as both of them gasped in each other's ecstasy.

"Can't… Stop…" Mike vainly attempts to cease the images in his mind, but to no avail. Looking into the mirror, he sees himself lying on his side, flushed, ragged.

He had to finish before he loses his mind.

Swallowing hard, he closes his eyes and holds onto an image of Evals.

It was, to his despair, the only thing that can keep him aroused enough, or even more, to keep going. He moves his fingers some more, using both of his hands to touch himself even more. He breathes heavily, gasping as he fantasizes about Evals, for his sake.

"Mmh… Evals…" He whispers his name, and thinks of him, holding him down, "taking care" of him. Being gentle didn't "feel" like it was cutting it for him, so he imagined Evals being rougher, more "wild". The thought was _deliciously_ enticing, like an old instinct.

Or maybe he was just a masochist, he didn't know, nor did he care.

"Fuahhh!"

Mike gasps, as he feels himself getting to the edge. Out of instinct, he pulls his finger out and touching the top part, stimulating it, putting him beyond the edge of what he expected. True enough, he knew it would feel good. Touching oneself tends to always be pleasurable. Mike didn't expect it to be so intense, however. His first time touching himself as a female resulted in something way more he had bargained for. The resulting climax was too much for him, that he let out a scream, mixed with gasping and heavy breathing. He felt that familiar feeling of pleasurable exhaustion.

Lying flat on his back, he breathed slowly, in deep, even drawls. After resting his eyes for a few moments, he sat up and wiped himself clean for the time being. Moving the mirror back to its place, and then the chair, he looks back to the bed to see if he needed to clean anything up. Luckily, while touching himself, he was twisting and turning his body so much that it undone the sheets, and the only affected part was a small corner.

But he was too tired, now. His female chest felt heavy, and he rested flat on top of the sheets, facing down. He lets out a sigh, and clutches the pillow tightly, closing his eyes as he drifts off to sleep.

… … …


	2. Le Epilogue

"Hey! Evals, what do you think you were doing?"

Eric walks up to his slave, who was still in Kat's body. Evals flinches, and then begs for him to keep quiet.

"Mike might catch us." Evals said.

"Catch us? Doing what? What exactly have you been doing."

"Shhh… Look."

The two of them peeked through the slightly opened door, and could see Miki resting on the bed, the sheets now covering his lower legs, but he was still very much exposed, the two seeing him from behind, the heart-shaped fur pattern on his butt very noticeable.

"Did he…?"

"You missed a great show, sir…" Evals said, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Damn that pixie… Right when I see an amazingly beautiful pose for painting from one of my slaves, I turn into this." Eric said, feeling sad.

… … …


End file.
